uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DimiTalen
Lovia kan beter. Zelfs Vreêland is nu beter.. Alexandru ( - ) 16:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Ik trek dat terug :P Alexandru ( - ) 16:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Beter dan wat? 16:39, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Nee, Lovia was een stub, maar je hebt ff copy & paste gedaan dus nu is't ok! :P Alexandru ( - ) 16:45, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Ik ben bezig m'n zoon. 16:46, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Interwikis I can only link en, nl and ro. Since uwn is also English and aeres isn't a recognised language code, these can't be interlanguage links. You can link to them in the text though, like w:c:aeres. Angela (talk) 12:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Okay, it would be already a good thing there's an interwiki with Wikination (en). 13:00, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Zie http://uwn.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Administration#Crisis_state --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:17, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Forum Lovia ~: Everybody is welcome in Mäöres to talk about the situation in Lovia, link. --Oos Wes (Bès) 05:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Can you un block me at wikination Pierlot 11:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::No, I can not. You have done vandalism, and you must be punished for that. I hope you realize what you've done and you'll be welcome again tomorrow. 11:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :ik had sorry gezegt tegen ştefan Pierlot 11:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dat is erg goed, maar ik moet consequent zijn. Als ik iedereen "sorry" laat zeggen en het er dan bij laat, gaan we het nooit leren. Dus, vandaag kan ik niet toegeven. Het is niet slecht bedoeld, maar Marius had 100% gelijk over je gedrag op Lovia TV. 11:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Deze Wiki Wil je van aesop hier een admin maken. dit omdat hij ziltland wil overzetten naar Geofictie WikiPierlot McCrooke 16:08, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Kan ik niet, moet je buro voor zijn. 16:15, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Wie is dan Buro Pierlot McCrooke 16:18, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Robin. (User:SPQRobin) 16:20, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Strijdbijl begraven ? Dimitri, zopas nam ik contact op met User:Bucurestean in Libertas. Mijn voorstel, een rondje uitpraten met user:SPQRobin in de Klapbanke. Als jullie het goed vinden zouden User:Pierlot en ikzelf onpartijdige observers zijn. Voor de notulen later, weet je (!) ¿Lars Washington? 14:36, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Dat zou ik zeker willen doen. Zouden jullie dat willen organiseren en assisteren? :) Veel succes ook nog met deze wiki hé! Als het van mij afhangt is ie van jou. 17:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 17:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Deci ştiţi să citiţi în româneşte, aşa că vă adresez în limba aceea. Mi-aţi spus că va fi "ultima dată" dacă aş mai face "aşa ceva". Mi-se pare că două săptămâni este cam scurt ca să fie ultima dată pentru mine, nu-i aşa, d-le Nobil? Cu acesta sper că vă răzgândiţi. 18:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :A, şi încă ceva: ce site folosiţi? :P 18:55, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Je blijft maar razen... Zou je misschien een constructief Nederlandstalig gesprek willen in plaats van tegen de Roemeense muren te roepen? 18:56, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::Dar d-le ştiaţi româneşte! Sau sunteţi prea leneş să căutaţi toate definiţiile de pe net :p 19:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Scuzaţi-mă d-le, nu ştiam că sunteţi un "zid românesc" :O :S 19:04, 25 July 2008 :::::@ : I do not like this behaviour at all but i decided not to block you, cause I feel sure, one day, sooner or later, you will do the right thing; (with or without the help of someone who cares!) Lars Washington 19:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC)